BELOVED
by Sachertorteei
Summary: Selama ini ia berjuang untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada persona bagai malaikat. Namun ketika kepercayaannya yang telah berlangsung lama ternyata sia-sia dan kosong, sebuah tangga yang berputar dan berkelok menuntunnya menuju pada sebuah langkah untuk menggapai apa yang seharusnya ia gapai walaupun kini tidak lagi dapat tergapai. Pintu manakah yang akan dibuka untuk yang terkasih?


**BELOVED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Sachertorteei**

**.**

**Desclaimer**

**.**

**Saint Seiya Copyright © 1986—1991 by Kurumada Masami**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Copyright © 2006—2011 by Teshirogi Shiori**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**Aspros × Sisyphus | El Cid × Sisyphus**

**Possibility**** Out of Character | Alternate Reality | Irrational **

.

"Sisyphus! Aku suka padamu!"

Remaja bersurai ikal itu pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Aspros." Pipi Aspros bersemu merah mendengarnya, entah apa yang ada dalam hatinya hingga rasanya ingin meledak mendengar jawaban temannya ini. "Kau temanku, tentu saja aku menyukaimu." Lanjut Sisyphus dengan senyuman yang masih sama di bibirnya.

Aspros tahu, senyuman tanpa dosa yang dilemparkan pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini adalah tulus. Setulus rasa sayang yang Aspros rasakan pada Sisyphus. Tapi entah kenapa, tetap saja hatinya yang baru saja ingin meledak tiba-tiba terasa patah.

_Mungkin Sisyphus hanya tidak mengerti ungkapan 'suka' yang kumaksud_, benak Aspros berusaha berpikir positif. Aspros menghela nafas menyerah, "aku akan menjadi kuat dan akan kucoba untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi." Gerutunya pelan berharap Sisyphus tidak mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

**-10 tahun kemudian-**

Aspros menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dengan keras. Sebuah senyuman mengembang manis di wajahnya, ada satu hal yang dapat membuat bibirnya melengkung sempurna seperti itu, dan dia sedang berangkat menuju sesuatu itu. Aspros sudah sigap membuka pintu keluar saat Defteros—adik kembarnya—menginterupsi. "Kau mau kemana, Aspros?"

Dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur, Aspros menjawab, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperiksa." Kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Defteros, dia membuka pintu dan berlari keluar dari wilayah kuil ketiga.

Mata Defteros mengekori sosok kakaknya hingga ambang pintu dengan senyuman. "Menemui Sisyphus lagi, eh?" Ucapnya tidak pada siapapun. Jika Cosmo-nya tidak salah menerjemahkan, Cosmo yang beberapa saat lalu muncul dari gerbang Sanctuary adalah milik Sisyphus yang baru saja pulang dari misi. Defteros yakin karena kakaknya itu memang terkenal sangat gigih dalam mengejar pujaan hatinya, bahkan sejak trio Sisyphus—Aspros—Hasgard masih menjadi calon _Saint_. Sayangnya hingga sekarang sang pujaan hati tak kunjung menyadari perasaan khusus Aspros.

.

.

.

Undakan tangga Sanctuary yang menjulang tinggi dan berliku tidak akan menyurutkan semangat Sisyphus untuk mendakinya satu persatu menuju Pope's Chamber, walau dia akui saat ini tubuhnya merasa lelah sepulang misi. Sesekali Sisyphus membenarkan letak kotak Pandora yang ada di punggungnya, membuatnya terasa nyaman untuk dipikul di kedua bahunya. Hari sudah menjelang sore, matahari mulai meneduh dan sudut bayangan yang dihasilkan telah menyerong menghadap timur menciptakan warna lembayung. Di waktu seperti sekarang ini, jarang ada yang hilir-mudik menelusuri tangga Sanctuary. Tapi Sisyphus yakin ada sebuah Cosmo yang mencuat kuat tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Prasangka Sisyphus benar, beberapa undakan berikutnya dia melihat sesosok pria bersurai biru panjang tengah menghampirinya.

"Aspros?"

Pria bersurai biru panjang menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan saling mendekat hingga hanya menyisakan jarak satu langkah. "Pulang dari misi?" Ucap Aspros basa-basi walau sebenarnya dia tahu betul kenyataannya.

"Ya," Sisyphus mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Aspros diiringi dengan satu anggukan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Aspros?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mencari angin, tubuhku terasa pegal seharian penuh diam di kuil Gemini." Aspros merenggangkan bahunya memutar mengisyaratkan melalui bahasa tubuh bahwa badannya terasa kaku.

Sisyphus tersenyum melihat tingkah Aspros. "Bagaimana kalau berkunjung ke kuil sembilan? Kebetulan aku membawa pulang beberapa _pan_ Pai Apel."

Apakah Aspros tidak salah dengar? Sisyphus mengajaknya! Mana mungkin dia akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. "Tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan memberikan satu-dua potong Pai Apel padaku." Aspros membalikan badan untuk berputar arah.

"Sebelum itu aku harus melaporkan misiku pada _Pope_ terlebih dahulu."

"Kuantar kau ke sana."

.

.

.

Sisyphus menuangkan teh dalam cangkir porselain putih bermotif sulur berwarna biru tua, dihadapannya terdapat satu set peralatan minum teh—lengkap dengan gula, madu, dan susu—juga satu _pan_ Pai Apel. Kepulan uap panas keluar dari cangkir dan harum _Citrus_ menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan beberapa saat setelah Sisyphus menuangkan tehnya. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan teh Earl Grey." Satu tangannya meletakan satu cangkir di hadapan Aspros.

"Tidak. Aku suka meminum Earl Grey, terutama setelah pulang dari misi." Aspros mengambil cangkirnya lalu menghirup aromanya. "Bukankah aroma Earl Grey membuat badanmu terasa lebih segar, eh?"

Sisyphus mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, rasanya ringan dan menenangkan," jawab Sisyphus. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa El Cid tidak suka Earl Grey dan selalu meminum teh Assam." Lanjutnya, kali ini dia berbicara dengan suara yang lebih kecil dan terkesan menggerutu.

"El Cid?" Benak Aspros seketika terhentak begitu mendengar nama pria penyandang _Capricorn Gold Cloth_ satu itu. Benar juga, dia hampir lupa dengan saingan cintanya yang satu itu. Terlalu terbuai dengan kepulangan Sisyphus. "Tidak kusangka El Cid menyukai teh. Kupikir orang seperti dia lebih menyukai kopi." Aspros berusaha tetap tenang, menyambung kembali pembicaraan.

"Dia memang suka kopi, tapi tidak membenci teh. Terutama teh Assam, tanpa gula dan susu."

Entahlah, saat ini Aspros seperti sedang tertampar di muka. Sisyphus tahu betul apa yang disukai El Cid, belum tentu dia tahu apa minuman kesukaannya. Cemburu? Ya. "Kau tahu banyak soal El Cid, hm?"

"Eh?" Seketika wajah Sisyphus berubah menjadi merah padam, dahi Aspros mengerinyit melihatnya. "Ti—tidak juga!" Bantah Sisyphus cepat, "aku tahu karena aku sering bersamanya!" Ada jeda di antara kalimat Sisyphus, "misi! Maksudku pergi melakukan misi bersama!" Sergah Sisyphus yang sekarang terlihat—sangat—panik.

Mata Aspros memicing seolah tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai gelagat rekan di depannya ini. Bahasa tubuh Sisyphus mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu nyaman dengan tatapan Aspros. Badan tegap cenderung tegang yang duduk di kursi itu kini tampak lucu dengan pandangan mata yang berkunang-kunang—tidak ingin menatap lawan bicaranya—dan jemarinya yang bergerak tidak karuan di atas meja. Aspros mendengus pelan, "kau terlihat sedang berbohong."

GULP. Sisyphus menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Apa maksudmu, Aspros?" Sisyphus berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin walau dia yakin ini tidak akan berhasil jika menghadapi Aspros.

"Kau terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Batin Sisyphus tertohok. "Demi Athena, Aspros...," dia menarik nafas panjang saat tatapan mata Aspros semakin menusuknya. "Aku tidak...," dan semakin menusuknya hingga Sisyphus merasa dirinya sudah ditelanjangi hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Sisyphus menggigit bibir bawahnya, "baiklah aku mengaku. Aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu dan semua orang yang ada di Sanctuary." Ujarnya kalah dari tatapan maut Aspros. Sebuah senyuman simpul dia tunjukan dengan ragu.

Kedua alis Aspros otomatis terangkat mendengar pengakuan Sisyphus, pupil matanya mengecil. "Apa itu, Sisyphus?" Perasaannya berkata tidak enak. Disesapnya cangkir berisi teh yang tadi sempat terlupakan, berharap akan mengurangi perasaannya yang terasa ganjil. Untuk beberapa hal, intuisinya sebagai seorang _Gold Saint Gemini_ memang tajam.

Raut wajah Sisyphus terlihat tidak menentu, jika saja tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini maka Aspros akan mengira Sisyphus sedang sakit. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana, Aspros." Ucap Sisyphus terus terang. Bagi Aspros, raut wajahnya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Dalam benak Aspros dirinya ingin mundur dari percakapan ini, namun sisi yang lain mendorong hasratnya untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam. Pandangan Sisyphus saat ini seperti sedang menerawang sedangkan jemarinya tengah sibuk memainkan cangkir di tangannya, Aspros tidak suka, seolah hati dan pikiran Sisyphus sedang melanglang buana entah berada dimana. "Kau bisa menceritakan intinya."

Kali ini kedua manik Sisyphus terfokus pada Aspros, dengan ragu-ragu dia membuka mulutnya hendak bersua. "Aspros... sebenarnya," tangannya mencengkram sendok teh kuat, "aku berkencan dengan El Cid."

Bagi Aspros, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat dan berhenti begitu saja saat Sisyphus menngungkapkan 'rahasia' antara dirinya dan El Cid. Benak Aspros kosong, pikirannya mengawang entah kemana. Dia harap telinganya salah mendengar atau rusak saja sekalian. Namun kenyataan terlalu pahit, ucapan Sisyphus menggema dalam kepalanya.

_Aku berkencan dengan El Cid..._

_Berkencan dengan El Cid..._

_Berkencan... _

_Berkencan? Sisyphus dengan El Cid berkencan?_ Lagi, benak Aspros mengkonfirmasi arus informasi yang menggaung di kepalanya beberapa kali. Bibir Aspros kelu. _Artinya kini Sisyphus adalah kekasih El Cid. _

_Jangan bercanda._

Ada yang remuk redam dalam dada Aspros, ada yang runtuh dan tidak bisa dibangun lagi dalam diri Aspros, ada harapan yang pupus dalam asa Aspros, dan ada sesuatu yang mendorong diri Aspros jatuh dalam lubang pikiran gelapnya; terjembab, tertelan, dan lenyap hingga tak berbekas.

.

.

.

"...—pros? Aspros?" Akal pikiran Aspros yang hilang kini kembali menguasai dirinya. Sisyphus melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Aspros, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir yang tak terbendung dan segera menghela nafas lega begitu fokus mata Aspros kembali. "Demi Athena... kau mengagetkanku, Aspros."

Aspros tidak menggubris ucapan lembut dan hangat Sisyphus, dirinya terlalu sibuk mengatur ulang dan mengendalikan dirinya. Bibirnya masih kelu dan tubuhnya membatu di tempat. Tanpa disadari siapapun, kilauan cahaya yang biasanya terpancar di mata Aspros berangsur padam dan wajah Aspros menggelap.

"Aku tahu, kau sulit mempercayainya karena kami berdua sama-sama pria, tapi inilah kenyataannya." Lanjut Sisyphus dengan senyuman dan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Dalam benak Sisyphus, penyebab Aspros membatu adalah karena tidak percaya dengan hubungan anomalinya dengan El Cid. Hampir benar.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

" ... El Cid bilang 'suka' padaku," ekspresi malu-malu terpancar jelas dalam raut wajahnya, "dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima perasaannya."

Gigi Aspros bergemeletuk. "Kau senang, Sisyphus?" Dengan nada intimidasi, kalimat Aspros lebih seperti pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan.

Sisyphus mengangguk pelan, sama sekali tidak menyadari suara rendah Aspros yang mendesiskan bahaya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir ada orang yang bersedia menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar teman."

Aspros meledak, dirinya tidak bisa membendung kontrol dirinya lebih lama lagi. "Tidak pernah berpikir ada orang yang _bersedia_ _menyukaimu_ _lebih dari sekedar teman_?" Bibir Aspros mengucap ulang pernyataan Sisyphus dengan penekanan pada beberapa kalimat. Jadi selama ini usahanya sia-sia, jadi selama ini Sisyphus tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada. Aspros tidak tahu bahwa mencintai seseorang bisa seberat dan sesakit ini. Ya, bahkan seorang Aspros pun bisa merasa sakit hati dan hancur.

Aspros menarik nafas panjang, mencoba meredam ledakan emosinya. _Dewasalah, Gemini Aspros._ Empat kali, jumlah helaan nafas yang Aspros butuhkan untuk kembali menguasai diri, selama itu juga keheningan mencengkram mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sisyphus..."

Sisyphus menoleh dan dengan tenang melemparkan senyuman sehangat mentari, "aku tahu, Aspros. Kau sering mengatakannya padaku," senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang selama ini telah meluluhkan hati Aspros, "aku juga mencintaimu, kau adalah—temanku—rekanku yang berharga."

Aspros berteriak dalam hati. Frustrasi, jengkel, kesal, dan marah menjadi satu. Dia merasa berputar-putar dalam kegilaan ini. Seperti lingkaran setan, hal ini selalu terjadi padanya tiada henti, seberapa kalipun Aspros mengatakannya pada Sisyphus, seberapa keraspun Aspros berusaha menarik perhatian Sisyphus, seberapa besarpun kasih yang Aspros berikan pada Sisyphus semuanya tidak berarti dan selalu berakhir di titik yang sama; titik awal.

Sekarang Aspros merasa gila, jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya.

" ... kau salah, Sisyphus." Aspros bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Sisyphus. Helaian biru milik Aspros terurai jatuh mengikuti gerakan tubuh pemiliknya yang kini setengah menunduk, mengecup lembut bibir ranum Sisyphus. "Perasaanku padamu lebih dari sekedar teman, Sisyphus." Bisa dia lihat Sisyphus bergeming, "perasaanku padamu seperti rasa suka yang membuncah hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Penuh afeksi, hasrat dan kekaguman hingga aku merasa gila. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu—disisimu—menghabiskan waktu bersama, membuatmu tersenyum, tertawa, menjagamu, dan membuatmu menjadi satu-satunya milikku." Senyum getir tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah—baik dulu, sekarang, ataupun di masa depan. Tidakkah kau pernah menyadari akan perasaanku selama ini padamu, Sisyphus?" Aspros berusaha bertahan sekaligus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan selama ini.

Sisyphus membeku mendengar pengakuan Aspros, wajahnya berwarna merah padam, setengah kaget karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan ciuman di bibir dan setengahnya lagi kaget mengetahui perasaan yang disimpan seorang Aspros padanya selama ini. "Apa yang kau katakan, Aspros?" Kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap manik biru Aspros, "aku telah bersama El Cid... aku telah bersama El Cid..." apa yang telah merasuki dirinya kemudian adalah rasa bersalah, " ... maaf, Aspros... maafkan aku... "

Aspros menatap kedua manik biru Sisyphus penuh rasa sayang. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang berbaur menjadi satu, tertahan oleh senyuman kosong yang dipaksakan. Sungguh, Sisyphus tidak menyukai ekspresi muram Aspros. Itulah memori terakhir yang Sisyphus ingat sebelum pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur, berkunang, dan berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

Wajah Defteros terlihat gelisah bercampur khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, malam sudah sangat larut namun Kakak kembarnya—Aspros—belum juga kembali. Entah sudah berapa keliling dia berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya, mondar-mandir seperti sebuah setrika yang akan berbalik ketika permukaan dihadapannya mentok. Kakaknya tidak pernah pulang selarut ini jika tidak memiliki misi. Defteros tahu walau kakaknya mencintai Sisyphus namun dia akan selalu menomorsatukan dirinya, seperti selama ini.

Mata Defteros melirik makanan yang sudah mendingin diatas meja. Aspros melupakan makan malam dengannya. Lalu, perasaan khawatirnya yang berlebihan telah melengkapi seluruh kejanggalan malam ini. Sungguh ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, "kenapa kau belum pulang, Kakak?"

.

.

.

"Jika kau bukan milikku, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa memilikimu, Sisyphus."

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

.

**A/N**: astaga jijay banget ini fict! Rasanya ingin [DELETE] file-nya terus gak jadi _publish_. Tapi apa daya, 'bayaran' sudah disetor dimuka mana mungkin dikembalikan. _(:"3_/ *dicakar Botjah Singa*

Jadi, sebenarnya [BELOVED] ini telah bersemayam di _draft_ berbulan-bulan lalu. Idenya muncul dari pertanyaan, "bagaimana kalau pesiar tanpa bintang baling-baling motornya rusak akibat nabrak gunung es?" Jawabannya pasti tenggelam. Rencana awalnya _draft_ ini gak akan dilanjut karena _stuck_, tapi tanpa disangka Little Lion nanya, "kalau Cissy memilih El Cid, apa yang Abang lakukan?"

Akhirnya [BELOVED] kembali digarap.

Pertamanya [BELOVED] cuma one shoot, tapi berhubung ada banyak anomali yang muncul di tengah jalan akhirnya dijadiin _chapter_. Gak panjang kok, lanjutannya di publish kalau kejanggalannya menemukan titik temu. Semoga Anda sekalian menikmatinya walau uhukinisangatlebayuhuk. *GE lalu dimasukin ke AD*


End file.
